Customers use smart phone application interfaces to order services. Customers can fill out order forms to request services. The services include transportation services, such as ridesharing and taxi services. The services may also include delivery services, courier services, or other types of services where a delivery person and/or a transportation vehicle are dispatched to provide a requested service. The smart phone application interfaces may allow users to request a pick-up by a driver of a transportation vehicle, cancellation of the request, and payment for the service.